Behind the Scenes
''Behind the Scenes ''is the eleventh episode of Battle of Blood Gulch (Season 1). It was written by MrFluffman 23:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC). Plot Morning dawned cold and early over Blood Gulch. A cold front had hit the canyon, causing most soldiers to stay indoors. Snow, however, remained elusive. Alexander Song liked the cold. For some reason, it made him more philospophical. Why, he had no idea. He walked out of Red Base, helmet off, smiling. He jogged up the cliffs, trying to get some milage. Suddenly he froze. He saw a cobalt flash. "Krayson?" he asked, running after him. ------------------------------ "Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?!" Samuel Harrison groaned, slowly pulled himself up. He reached up to pick up his arm, barely noticed it had moved slightly. Connecting it, he yawned, walking out into the main room. Swanson stood there by a small cuboard. Jenkins was beside him and looking quite ticked. "Wasgoingon?" Sam mumbled, shielding his face from the light. Swanson glared at him. "Someone stole my beer!" "Yeah, and who would want to take that?" Jenkins mumbled, enjoying Swanson's suffering. Swanson cussed at him and Jenkins's scowl returned. "Well," Sam said, trying to think. He was still getting over his drunkeness. "Well, why don't you just ask Krayson?" Swanson shook his head. "He went on a jog and noone's seen him sense. I suppose we could look for him, but-" "Of for heaven's sake," Jenkins said, slapping his hand against his forehead, "I'll go do it, you ungrateful little sacs of- I'll just go." He ran out the door. Swanson turned to look at Sam. "Now to check Martinez," he said, walking toward the residant idiot's room. Sam followed. --------------------------------------- Jamous Killgrave yawned as he walked into the kitchen. The bitter cold had forced most of the team inside, including him. A heavenly smell reached his nose, and he ran the rest of the way. Reaching the door, he opened it to find Maddox leaned over several cups. "Maddox, what are you doing?" Killgrave asked. "Hot chocalate. Family recipe." He handed a cup to Killgrave, who took a sip. It was good! "Nice," was all he could say. Maddox nodded. "What's nice?" Alexa asked, walking into the room, followed by Clay. "Hot chocalate," Killgrave said simply, "Maddox's a genius." Maddox tossed her a cup. She took a sip and smiled. Maddox smiled back. Clay scowled a little bit, but composed himself. "Hey," he said, in order to change the subject, "anyone see Xan?" "Went for a walk," Maddox said, "wanted to clear away the cobwebs." He took a sip of his own hot chocolate and smiled. --------------------------------------------- Song reached the cliff. Looking around quickly, he saw that no one was there. He briefly caught a brief flash of something, but that was it. Thouroughly spooked, he backed away. ------------------------------------- Bundling himself up, not even bothering with the armor, Maddox walked outside. The brutal wind was almost visible, and a few snowflakes where even falling. Maddox pulled a hoodie on, which said The Doctor is In. He storde out toward a small tarp. Throwing it off, revealing the Revenant, he reached in and opened a hatch. "If I didn't know you any better, I would say you were anti-social." Maddox looked up to see Song, wearing his armor, walking toward him. "Snow," he said. Maddox nodded. "Thought it wasn't supposed to snow here," he continued. "Ah, well," Maddox replied, "it's almost Christmas. We've been here for almost one year. What's a little snow? Could use a little weather station though..." Song nodded, then said, "Oh, by they way, you might want to check the decorations Command sent. I think Clay wants to booby trap the house with mistletoe." "Really?" Maddox asked, "I don't think we should worry. Alexa can avoid them." "Yeah...." --------------------------------------- Krayson strode into the base, brushing off some snow. He stopped, seeing Swanson and Martinez locked in combat. Swanson had the table for cover, and was firing his DMR rapidly. Martinez was walking forward, his chaingun firing rapidly. Krayson just stared. Then he headed toward the cabnet. It was going to be a long Christmas. Category:Battle of Blood Gulch